


Novocaine

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick goes to the dentist and gets novocaine in addition to "laughing gas" causing him to be really goofy afterwards. Pete's just confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Novocaine

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me after I got novocaine for a filling and then started singing novocaine while still in the dentist chair

Pete didn't know what to expect when he had to be at Patrick's dentist appointment to drive him home after laughing gas and novocaine, but it certainly wasn't this. 

 

Patrick was sitting in the chair, giggling like a madman, as the dental assistant removed the paper bib from around his neck. Pete was kind of glad they were (somehow) the only two in the office, as Patrick was very loud and didn't appear to be stopping anytime soon. "Heeeeeyyy Petey!" He drawled in a high pitched voice, before giggling again. All of a sudden he stopped as the woman handed him a bag with a toothbrush, floss, and a mini tube of toothpaste. He took it gently and held it out to Pete with wide eyes. He laughed and took it from his boyfriend, who grinned as much as he could with half of his mouth numb. Patrick stood up and grabbed Pete's arm, as the novocaine started wearing off. The dentist came in and smiled at Patrick's giggling form. 

 

"So the novocaine is probably wearing off now, but the laughing gas will probably last for another hour or two, and then he'll crash right after," the dentist told them. 

 

Pete nodded as Patrick walked over to the wall, staring at drawings from some of the younger patients that were hanging up. He turned around to look at Pete and tugged on his jacket sleeve, leading him over to the drawings. "Puppy," he whispered with wide eyes, pointing to a crayon drawing of a brown dog. "Pete can we get a puppy?" 

 

Pete smiled at him fondly, "Maybe," he told him. "You ready to go, love?" Patrick nodded and dragged Pete out, still gripping onto his sleeve. 

 

"Can we go to Elisa's store and get a puppy?" Patrick begged as they got in the car. 

 

Pete smiled, "Yeah why not? We were planning on getting one soon anyway. Are you sure though?" Patrick nodded so quickly his fedora fell off, causing him to laugh and put the hat back on, except he did it sideways. Pete giggled along with him and fixed the hat, kissing Patrick's cheek. 

 

The strawberry blonde's eyes went wide, "Pete you can't do that out here!" He exclaimed, looking side to side quickly. "The foxes are watching," he whispered, leaning back in his seat. Pete blinked at him, extremely confused, before staring the car. 

 

Patrick started giggling as he switched on the radio, humming along to whatever pop song was playing. "Hey Pete guess what?" 

 

"What?"

 

"I've got a soul voice. YEEEEEAAAAH," he sang. Pete burst out laughing at the reference to their Drunk History video as Patrick just kept giggling. "I LOOOOOOVEE YOUUU PEEETE WEEEENTZ!" He sang at the top of his lungs, drawing out all the vowels. "PETEY SHUSH THE BUSHES ARE TRYING TO SPEAK!" He screamed right after, pressing his ear to the window. Pete smiled fondly, and pulled into the parking lot. "PUPPIES!" Patrick screamed, unbuckling his seat belt as he tried to leave, but Pete locked his door. "PETEY NO FAIR I WANT TO SEE THE PUPPIES!" He whined at the top of his lungs, repeatedly pulling the door handle, not realizing how to get out. 

 

"Trick hey listen okay?" Pete called out, undoing his own seat belt. Patrick turned around and stared at Pete, who continued. "You've gotta use your inside voice once we go into the store okay?"

 

"I'm not a child Pete," he scoffed, crossing his arms. 

 

The bleach blonde smiled and rubbed one of Patrick' biceps. "I know, it's just you're yelling." 

 

"Oh sorry," Patrick whispered, looking down at his lap and fiddling with the zipper on his (Pete's) leather jacket (which he stol--"borrowed").

 

"No need to apologize," Pete assured him, kissing him gently, thankful Patrick didn't start screaming again. "Let's go see if Elisa's in." Elisa was Patrick's best friend from high school, who ended up buying her own pet shop right after graduation. Patrick still hung out with her and she would come to concerts (free of charge on accounts of being one of Patrick's closest friends) whenever they played in town. 

 

"Hey guys!" She called out as the walked into the store, bell above the door jingling. Patrick giggled and stood on his toes, hitting the bell with his hand. Elisa furrowed her brow, "Is he high?" Pete shook his head. "Drunk?" Another head shake. "Oh he went to the dentist for his fillings didn't he?"

 

"Yup," Pete chuckled, as Patrick ran over to the fish tanks, staring at the brightly colored fish in awe. "They gave him laughing gas since he didn't want to open his mouth."

 

Elisa laughed, covering her hand with her mouth as she did so. "Yeah he hates having things in his mouth." The both looked at each other, wiggled their eyebrows in unison, and burst out laughing. "Store's empty so feel free to do whatever. I'm about to go on my dinner break and close for the next hour, but I'll let you guys stay like usual, as you're my favorite dudes," she laughed, waving and walking into the back. 

 

Pete turned to see Patrick start strutting though the aisles singing _Let's Get It On_ at the top of his lungs. He laughed at his adorable boyfriend's antics and walked up behind him. Patrick spun around and grabbed Pete's hands. _"Let's get it on! Let's get it on baby!_ " He sang. Pete laughed and kissed him once, before leading him over to the section where the dogs were. "PUPPY! Oh inside voice. Sorry. Puppy!" 

 

Pete grinned at him, as Patrick squatted down in front of the plexiglass window to a grey, black, and white Husky puppy. He turned to look at Pete, pleading with his eyes. The bleach blonde smiled, nodded, and walked back over to Elisa's desk/checkout area. "Yo, 'Lisa! I'm gonna take Patrick into the room to play with a puppy is that cool?" 

 

"Sure! You know where the keys are," she called back. Pete leaned over the desk and grabbed the key ring, noggin back over to Patrick, who was lying on the ground, staring at the puppy with his chin in his hands. He tilted his head up to grin at Pete and waved. 

 

"God you're adorable," he sighed happily. "I've got the keys, we can go play with the puppy and then you can decide if you want them." 

 

"Is it a girl puppy or a boy puppy?" Patrick wondered. 

 

Pete looked at the dog's...area...before replying. "Girl puppy."

 

"She's preeeeetty," Patrick sighed. "But you're prettier Peteypie," he giggled. "Let's go play hurry up!" Pete laughed and unlocked the door to the room where customers could play with puppies. He went through the door in the corner of it to the little kennel area, having Patrick sit on the bench. He unlocked the Husky's pen and carried her back to the room, shutting the door behind him and walking over to close the main door. Patrick sunk to the floor as Pete placed the puppy with him. A half an hour after playing with her later, and Patrick looked up at Pete, hugging the dog to his chest. "Can we please get her?" 

 

"Of course," Pete smiled, kissing Patrick's forehead. The latter's face lit up and he beamed, running out of the door he just opened. "Careful!" Pete called after him, making Patrick slow down to a walk. They bought the puppy and said their goodbyes to Elisa. Patrick was smiling the whole way home, holding the puppy against him as she licked his face. "What do you want to name her?" 

 

"Let's call her Panda. Like your nickname," Patrick giggled. 

 

"Why that name?" Pete questioned. 

 

"She has black circles around her eyes and I'm determined to never let you live down your emo phase," Patrick smirked. Pete laughed but agreed to the name. "What if Hemingway doesn't like her?"

 

"Oh crap, I hope he does..." Pete muttered, nervous the two dogs wouldn't get a long. Patrick kissed his cheek, as they pulled into the driveway.

 

They introduced the two dogs, and they got along rather well. Patrick grinned, placing Panda down and taking off his hat, jacket, and shoes, going to play with both dogs, surprisingly still a little goofy. 

 

After a quickly made dinner of left over spaghetti, and showing Panda around, they two of fell onto the couch in the living room, exhausted. Their two dogs were curled up together on Hemmy's bed that sat in the corner of the living room, both dogs fast asleep. Patrick, who had just changed into his pajamas of sweatpants and one of Pete's band tees. He lay down, putting his head on Pete's lap and curling up on his side, nose pressed into Pete's stomach. The latter ran a hand through his boyfriend's hair as Patrick's eyes fluttered shut. "Let's get you to bed huh?" Pete murmured, Patrick nodding along sleepily. The bleach blonde smiled and picked him up, carrying him to their room and gently placing him down on the bed. He shed his own shirt and pants, before laying down and wrapping his arms around Patrick's waist. The latter turned on his side and placed his head on Pete's shoulder, curling his hands onto Pete's bare stomach. "Night Lunchbox. Love you."

 

"Love you too," Patrick muttered sleepily, before falling asleep.


End file.
